


taking our love to new heights

by smoakoverwatch



Series: Olicity + William [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, dont blame me blame those bts pics, you get four fluffy moments and one angsty one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakoverwatch/pseuds/smoakoverwatch
Summary: Five moments in which Oliver and Felicity get to watch William grow.





	taking our love to new heights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello. The BTS pictures the other day, and the fact that William is almost Felicity's height (sob) inspired this. You get four fluffy vignettes and one angsty bit. eek. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**1.**

It’s early one morning, Oliver’s already left for work. When Felicity walks down the stairs, William is glaring at the top of the fridge.

“Something wrong, kid?” she asks wryly, picking up the lunchbox Oliver left on the counter for her.

“I, uh,” William sighs in frustration, “I can’t reach the cereal.”

Felicity has to choke back a laugh.

He throws her a glare.

“Usually we keep it in the cupboards but someone moved it to the top of the fridge.”

“Don’t look at me,” Felicity raises her hands in defense, “I hate that almond crunch stuff that you and Oliver are obsessed with.”

William reaches up again and sighs, “maybe I’ll get a stool or something.”

“Hold up,” Felicity points to her shoes, a pair of nude Valentino heels that she loves, “I got this.”

She reaches up and hands him the box with a grin. “Don’t worry, kid, you’ll get there some day.” She ruffles his hair and makes his glare deepen.

“Some day I’m going to get taller than you, Felicity,” he glowers.

“I’m sure you will,” she says lightly, “but they’ll always make shoes.”

* * *

**2.**

When Oliver finds William and Felicity, they’re both sprawled out on Will’s bedroom floor.

Around them, it looks like the young boy’s entire closet threw up.

He raises an eyebrow.

“Do I want to know what’s going on?” he asks.

Felicity looks up, pushing blonde strands that fell out of her messy bun away from her face.

“Spring cleaning.”

“It’s winter,” he says dryly.

“Well, we’re doing it early,” she says a little snappily, “because _this one_ is outgrowing everything he owns.”

Somehow, the idea that his son is growing makes Oliver feel strangely proud.

“It’s not my fault,” William glowers, “I can’t just not grow.”

“I know that,” Felicity says, sifting through a pile of navy blue school uniform pants, “I’m just jealous that you have more of an excuse to shop than I do. When _I_ want to get new pants it’s all, _no Felicity, you wear dresses more than these anyway,”_ she deepens her voice and Oliver assumes it’s supposed to be an imitation of him.

He rolls his eyes.

“That was one time, and you agreed later that you didn’t need designer jeans anyway.”

She ignores him.

“Well, if you’re here, you can go through all the shoes John and Rene got him, we can figure out which are good to donate and which aren’t.”

She points to a pile of shoeboxes.

Oliver forces back a laugh, and sits crossed legged on the floor, helping his family tackle a special kind of villain:

The Growth Spurt.

* * *

**3.**

Felicity doesn’t try and understand it when Oliver explains.

Apparently, the guys of Team Arrow go play basketball every Saturday morning at the rec centre near Diggle’s house.

“It’s a bonding thing,” Oliver says sheepishly, “it kinda started with me and Diggle and this old hoop behind Verdant.”

“Okay,” Felicity raises her arms, “go, do your thing.”

From what she gathers, it’s usually John, Curtis, Rene and Oliver. This Saturday, however, Curtis has to skip out on the ritual for reasons he won’t expand on.

“So that’s why I was thinking,” Oliver hesitates as he throws a sports bottle into a duffle bag, “we could take William with us today.”

Felicity raises an eyebrow at his hesitance. At fourteen years old, Oliver gradually includes his son in things he wouldn’t have before. “Go ahead, I won’t stop you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” she furrows her eyebrows, “why would I?”

Oliver shrugs, “nothing, it’s just that we tend to get a little aggressive, I thought you wouldn’t want him to get in that.”

Felicity raises an arm, “do whatever you want, just don’t break any bones of his.”

When the boys return home, smelling like a locker room but grinning, Felicity shuts the book she was enjoying in her rare silence.

“So, how was it?”

“Great,” Oliver says proudly, “Will and I won.”

“Wow,” she says half enthusiastically.

“Yeah,” he continues, wiping the sweat off his forehead, “you should have seen Will here, he was driving Rene _crazy,_ it was awesome.”

Felicity raises an eyebrow at Oliver’s uncharacteristic use of the word “awesome”, but smiles anyway.

“Well, I’m glad you guys had fun.”

Oliver nods enthusiastically, “we’ll definitely be doing it again, and when you get a little taller, Will, I’ll have you try and tackle Dig on your own,” he claps a hand against Will’s shoulder enthusiastically.

Felicity watches on warily, at how their sweaty forms flop onto the couch and make the whole place smell like a dirty sock.

This is her future.

“Can’t wait,” she says dryly.

* * *

**4.**

It’s been a long string of publicity events for the Queen family this week.

 They don’t say anything, but Oliver knows it tires Felicity and William out.

Still, his number one support team follows him around, posing for photo ops and standing patiently by his side as he delivers speeches.

He loves them all the more for it.

Today is the last stop on the mini tour they’ve done around the city, promoting a new education initiative.

When he wraps up his speech, he turns around to find Felicity stifling a yawn.

“Thanks guys,” he says earnestly, “I know this was a crazy week, but I’m really grateful you guys were here. It means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it Oliver,” Felicity says with a sleepy smile. She leans on William, letting her head drop to his shoulder, “no place we’d rather be.”

Oliver smiles, but has to turn at the sound of his publicist directing to a crowd of reporters.

As he walks away, he hears Felicity comment lightly, “you’re getting taller, kid.”

“And you’re always tired. What’s that about?”

“Watch it,” Oliver thinks he can hear Felicity give him a little shove, and walks a little faster before he’s pulled in.

* * *

**5.**

Here’s the thing about vigilantism.

It’s easy to get lost in the… fantastical element.

It’s easy to forget in between the masks and costumes of it all, in between a string of big wins and putting bad guys in jail, how quickly it can all fall apart.

Sure, they’ve had their fair share of rude awakenings. They’ve lost. But it never gets easier.

Oliver’s brushed up against death more times than any person should be allowed to, and Felicity’s witnessed first hand as he falls to the other side and still somehow pushes himself back up.

And that’s the thing about being around Oliver Queen for too long, watching him get up from injuries that _should_ kill him make him seem immortal at times. Yelling at him for taking reckless chances but still witnessing him come home without so much of a scratch gives the illusion that he is larger than life.

And some days, maybe he is.

Some days, Felicity gets brutally reminded of his mortality.

She reflects on this idly in the back of an uber on the way to the hospital.

She got the call from Rene. It was brief, static-y, but she got the most important parts.

Oliver was hurt and needed more medical attention than their bunker could offer.

She sits by herself in the waiting room. The others have to worry about getting the drug dealer they were chasing behind bars, so she sits alone, flicking a loose thread on her coat back and forth, trying not to let her mind wander too far.

Diggle calls eventually, letting her know he’s on the way. She stops him, saying that if they’re in for a long night here then someone should pick up William. She’s certainly in no state to drive herself.

Somewhere in the middle of her waiting, a nurse comes by. Informs her that the surgery they will preform is high risk, the injuries are too extensive, the bleeding was too much.

They tell her he may not wake up.

“Wait, what?” Felicity says slowly. Her eyebrows furrow, and it feels like time itself is slowing down.

Strangely, she feels furious. It’s probably inappropriate, given that the love of her life’s health is in limbo.

But she can’t control it. The anger comes hot and fast, overwhelming her and bringing tears up for the first time that night. Her head shakes back and forth on its own accord, her face turns red, her sobs grow broken.

She’s grateful that at 2 am, no one else is around the area to see her like this.

Unfortunately for her, it’s how William finds her not five minutes later. he looks tired, confused, one side of his hair up in a mess of bedhead. The bright lights still make him squint, and she can tell he’s still adjusting to being awake at this hour.

When he sees her crying, he purses his lips and wastes no time walking forward, pulling her in for a hug.

Frantically, Felicity wipes at her tears. This is ridiculous, she’s the adult here, she should be comforting _him,_ not the other way around.

“Sorry,” she tries to pull away, “it’s going to be fine, he’s going to be fine, I don’t – I don’t know why I’m…”

“You need to calm down,” William says in a grave voice, one that has gotten deeper with time and sounds frighteningly like his father’s, “breathe, please.”

“I’m trying, it’s – it’s,” she feels pathetic, blubbering into her stepson’s pajama shirt with no control over her emotions.

“I know,” he says calmly, “but you need to calm down. Not for me, but for _you_.”

She freezes and pulls away. He looks down at her with knowing eyes.

“I hadn’t told anyone yet,” she says slowly, “not even Oliver. How did you --?”

“I just did. But you need to breathe. Nothing’s going to happen to him.”

She lets out a shaky breath. “I know. I know, I just …” her voice breaks again and she falls against William’s chest. Her hand falls onto a special spot on her abdomen.

“He can’t leave us,” she sobs, “not after everything, not _now._ ”

William patiently strokes her hair. “I know. I know.”

They stand like that, in the middle of the hospital hallway at 2:30 am, until her tears run dry.

With a throat that feels raw, she looks up at William and gives a watery smile.

“Look at you,” she gestures to their position, “all grown up now. Here I thought I had more time until this day would come.”

William rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Sit down lady, you’re killing me here.”

They stay together for the rest of the night, Felicity’s head resting on her step-son’s chest as they wait for the news on the most important man in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> now obviously, Oliver makes it, but he's not the Queen man starring in this fic now is he ;) (although the last bit did inspire some kind of Sidekick-esque William/Felicity fics that I would not touch because paaaain. Hennyway)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr - overwatchandarrow  
> twitter - smoakoverwatch


End file.
